Episode 511: Widow's Walk
Episode first uploaded October 5, 2016 Episode Details * Kaylie from Wisconsin tells the story of choosing a kitten companion, Princess, who would always cuddle with her at night. One night, Kaylie's mom closed and locked Kaylie's bedroom door, and Kaylie saw a man appear in her room. When she screamed, Kaylie's mom and Princess ran in to check on her. When Kaylie's mom asks her what happened, Kaylie claimed that it was Princess who scared the man away. When she was older, Kaylie moved into a new house that the other kids in the town insisted was haunted. She didn't want to believe them, but she could sense a suffocating atmosphere of anger in the house and was followed down the hall by invisible footsteps. Princess continued to watch over Kaylie, but soon Princess developed bladder cancer and had to be put down. Kaylie explains that she can still sense Princess's presence and feel her jump up on the bed. * Nick writes in with a story of living in Maine and visiting a friend's house. His friend told Nick the house was haunted, particularly around the widow's walk. That night, Nick heard footsteps walking around upstairs for two to three minutes around 11:00 pm. The next morning, he asked the family if someone had been walking around the previous night, but they denied it. He heard the steps again the following nights. The last night of his stay, Nick and his friend decide to stay the night upstairs, where Nick had heard the footsteps. That night, he heard footsteps walking down the hall near the entrance to the widow's walk and then heard a loud bang--a bang as loud as a falling bowling ball. He was thankful it was the last night of his visit. * Chloe describes receiving a visit from her grandmother, who, before she left, promised she would see Chole again. Later that year, her grandmother fell ill and passed away. Chloe was quite saddened that her grandmother wasn't able to keep her promise of visiting again. One day during mass, Chole sees a vision of her grandmother looking healthy and happy and realized that her grandmother had actually kept her promise and had been with Chloe all along. * John writes about house sitting at his girlfriend's house and hearing strange noises in the basement. After falling asleep on the couch, John woke up to see the figure of a man standing in front of him. John fled the house and spent the night outside. The next night, when John was asleep in the bedroom, he woke up unable to move. He yelled at whatever was there to leave him alone, and it simply told John to "shut up" before dragging him off the bed and asking him if he was cold. When John got back on the bed, he saw the face of a man in his late 30s or early 40s with black hair, which then faded away. * Jennifer writes about ghost hunting in high school. One night, she and her friend Dale went to an old church with an adjoining cemetery. Jennifer sensed a presence and Dale took pictures through the car windshield of the areas where she could sense it. The next week, Dale showed her several pictures, one that showed what looked like dog paws sliding down the windshield and another that other showed a swirling fog. * Sharia sp? writes that while listening to the Goat Man episode, she heard a strange sound and then felt a creepy chill. She heard voices and noises during the podcast episode that then rose into a painful screeching static sound. While listening to another episode, she heard the static sounds again and heard strange distortions in the music. * Katrina shares the story of losing a cousin in a car accident and wondering if she received visits from him. In a dream, her cousin had hugged her and asked her what's wrong. She showed him her tattoo, which in real life bore his initials, but in the dream, her tattoo didn't include his initials. He simply replied, "Cool, Kat, we match." Her cousin's girlfriend and friends also claim to have had similar dreams about him asking them why they're so sad. * Jerry from Dallas describes training new employees for his company and working alone in the building early in the morning. He was whistling when he then suddenly heard someone else whistling behind him. When he looked around, no one was there. When a co-worker later arrived, Jerry asked if he had been outside. The co-worker claimed he had only just arrived and wanted to know what was wrong. Jerry explained the story of hearing the mysterious whistling. But while explaining the story, both Jerry and his co-worker heard the whistling again and are unable to find anyone else around. Jerry goes back to review the security tapes and finds that no one entered the building or the parking lot at the time he heard the sounds. * James from Michigan shares the story of being haunted by a strange ghost cat. He would feel a cool draft and then feel something soft brush up against his leg only to find his own cat, Logan, wasn't anywhere nearby. One day, while walking up to his front door, he saw Logan waiting for him in the window, and, as he opened the door, he saw her move away from the window and towards the door. But when he opened the door, she was nowhere around--in fact, she was fast asleep in the back of the apartment. He then explains that he also had a strange dream in which he heard odd noises and saw two identical versions of Logan sitting on the couch, growling at each other. * Brittany from Southern California calls in with a slightly embarrassing story about a ghostly encounter in her house. Three years ago, she met her boyfriend and they made a habit of visiting each other during the middle of the day. When he would come over to her house, she would hear strange tapping and knocking on the wall, particularly "when the romance was happening." In one particular instance, they heard a bang against the wall and a loud "HEY!" It sounded like it was coming from her parents' room, but of course they weren't home. She wonders if maybe it was the spirit of one of her grandfathers because her father still has a lot of the grandfather's previous possessions and she thinks he might have felt protective of her and the house. * Devon from Ohio calls with a story from his sister-in-law, who had a family friend who passed away in a car accident. The woman's family looked everywhere for her will but couldn't find it. Her husband was upset about being unable to find the will and decided to take a walk to cool off. When he came back, he saw his wife sitting on the bed, and she said she knew what he was looking for and where to find it. When he looked where she indicated, he indeed found the will, and she disappeared.